Lawful Quest
The Lawful Quest is one of the new alignment-based quests in SLASH'EM. Unlike normal quests, the alignment quests do not have quest leaders, nor do you actually have to be the alignment in question in order to attempt the Quest. They are also only one level each. You have to complete at least two of the three alignment quests in order to get the keys to the indestructable doors in Vlad's Tower. Map T. T.T CC CC `##G##GH#H T.... ...... ...T LLL CCCCCC CCCC ^ H #################H. .T...TTTT.. ..T.. LL LL CCCECC C CCC # --+---+-- # ..TTTTT. TT...T.. LL CCCCCECC CEC # -...-...- # T.TTTT.TTTTTTTTT. CCLL CCCCCCCCCC CCECC # +...+...+ # ... TT. T T T .T.. CCCLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC # -...-...- # w w .TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. CCCCLLLCCCCCCCCCCC # --+---+-- # .T T T T TT. T T.. CCECCCLL-S-CECCCC CE ^ -...- # ..TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. CCECLL--M--CECCC CEC #H### +...+ # w H- - -H w T.TT TTT T\T T . T.. CCCCLLL-hhh-CCCC CC # # -...- # -.}}}.- .TTTT.TTTTTTTTTTT. CCLLLLL--M--CCCC CCC # .H# --+-- # }.;.} ..TT T T T T T TT.. CCLLCCCLL---LCCCCCCC # # -...- # -;;!;;- .TTTTTTT.TTTTT.T.. LLL CCCCLLLLLLCCCCgCCC ##### +...+ # }.;.} .T T . TTT . TTT.. LL CECCCCLCCLLLCCCCC -...- # -.}}}.- .TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. L. CCCECCLLCCCCLLLCCC --+---+---+-- # w H- - -H w .TT. T T T T T TT.. CCCLLLCCECCCCLLC -...-.^i-...- # .TTTTTTTTTTTT..TT.. . CCLLLCCCCCECCCCLC +...+^x^+...+H# ...TT T .TT TTTTTT... LLLCCCCCCCCC CCLC -...-.^.-...- H w w T..TTTTTT....T.TT. .LL CCCCCCCC LLCC --+---+---+-- ....TT.. ..... LL CCCCCC LL CC #H .... T. LL CC L CH############### The entrance portal is located randomly in the room with the 'x' mark; the mark itself is an engraving reading "Beware of Dreams come true!" The room also contains an imp (marked 'i'); the four spaces marked with '^' symbols each have a 60% chance of containing a sleep-gas trap. The other six rooms in the complex contain the following sets of items and monsters (picked at random): *Up to three piles of killer coins, one to three large piles of killer coins, up to three huge piles of killer coins, and up to three worthless pieces of white glass. *Between one and five killer food rations, a killer tripe ration (80% chance), up to three bad eggs, a giant flea egg, 40% chance of a giant louse egg, 20% chance of a cursed mushroom, 50% chance of a tin of asphynx meat, and a 50% chance of a tin of green slime meat. *Each of the following, individually with 40% probability, unless otherwise noted: two cursed potions of sickness, a cursed potion of sleeping, a cursed potion of confusion, a cursed potion of hallucination, a cursed potion of blindness, two cursed potions of polymorph, a cursed potion of acid, a cursed potion of paralysis, a cursed wand of draining, a cursed wand of opening (60% chance), a cursed wand of nothing (80% chance), a cursed wand of secret door detection (60% chance) - all wands with 0 charges; a cursed -2 pair of fumble boots, a cursed -4 pair of gauntlets of fumbling, a cursed -1 poisonous cloak, a cursed +0 robe of weakness, a cursed -2 fly swatter named Bugshmasher, a cursed -4 worm tooth named Storm Brand, a cursed -3 short sword named Chaosbane, a cursed amulet of strangulation named life saving, a cursed ring of sleeping named slow digestion, a cursed ring of hunger named free action, a blessed -9 ring of increase accuracy named polymorph control, a cursed oil lamp, between two and nine random @ (including between two and five that begin hostile and awake, up to three that are peaceful, and possibly one that begins asleep). *A cursed tinning kit (with 0 charges), one dragon corpse of every type except deep and silver, six to eight maggots, and a 50% chance of a carrion crawler. *A spiked pit, 90% chance a king cobra, two pit vipers (each with 90% probability), two to four other random S, and one or two random s. *A coaligned altar and aligned priest(ess). However, the room is NOT considered to be a temple, and hence you can't make any donations. In fact, attempting to #chat with the priestess will anger her. Killing her will still be considered murder. There is a boulder at the '`' mark and rolling-boulder traps at each of the '^' marks in the corridor. The two Gs in the corridor are both hostile ghosts and have a 60% chance each of being generated. The one-tile room at the end of the corridor contains a cursed runesword and an uncursed wand of striking with two charges. The area at the far right contains up to eight rot worms ('w'), each with a 60% chance of existing; the spaces in the upper left and lower right also contain two shades with a 50% chance of existing. The swamp in the center contains a statue trap of an arch-lich (!) and a cursed -9 set of grey dragon scales in the same space; the arch-lich is created with wands of fireball, create horde, speed monster and make invisible (the latter three all have one charge each), a cockatrice corpse, and a cursed -1 pair of leather gloves. The swamp also contains between four and six electric eels at the spaces marked with ';'. The cloud bank on the left contains one to two elementals of each type and one or two stalkers, as well as up to four other random E; their locations are all marked. Other monsters in the cloud bank include a gremlin named Clown at the position marked 'g', up to three mind flayers named Ginger, Victoria, and Emma at the positions marked 'h' (only Ginger is guaranteed, the other two have a 80% chances of existing), and possibly two master mind flayers named Mel B. and Mel C. at the positions marked 'M' (each has a 60% chance of being generated); the center mind flayer is generated on top of a fountain and a chest possibly containing an amulet of flying (70% chance), a wand of cold (with 16 charges), and possibly a wand of digging(80% chance). (If (master) mind flayers are genocided, they will be replaced by random monsters with the mind flayers' names.) Nightmare, the main monster of the quest, is located on the throne in the forest on the far left, along with four to eight pixies, two to four quicklings, a unicorn of each color (the only place where you will meet a hostile unicorn of your own color), a wood nymph, and a brownie. Killing Nightmare will generate the Key of Law and the artifact unicorn horn Nighthorn (unless you petrify or disintegrate Nightmare, then only the Key of Law will be dropped). The Lawful Quest also contains eight to sixteen black lights, four to eight shadows, eight to twelve sleep gas traps, two to four anti-magic traps, and the engravings "You can feel eyes on your back." and "I can see you..."; all positioned at random. Spooky messages Of note is the fact that the Lawful Quest is the only level in the game to have the 'spooky' flag, and hence the following messages are printed randomly while you're on the level: You hear screaming in the distance! You hear a faint whisper: "Please leave your measurements for your custom-made coffin." You hear a door creak ominously. You hear hard breathing just a few steps behind you! You hear dragging footsteps coming closer! You hear anguished moaning and groaning coming out of the walls! You hear mad giggling directly behind you! You smell rotting corpses. You smell chloroform! You feel ice cold fingers stroking your neck. You feel a ghostly touch caressing your face. You feel somebody dancing on your grave. You feel something breathing down your neck. You feel as if the walls were closing in on you. You just stepped on something squishy. These messages only appear when you're hallucinating: You hear a strong voice pronouncing: "There can only be one!" You hear a voice booming all around you: "Warning: self-destruction sequence activated!" You smell your mother-in-law's cooking! You smell horse dung. You hear someone shouting: "Who ordered the burger?" You can faintly hear the Twilight Zone theme. You hear an outraged customer complaining: "I'll be back!" You hear someone praising your valor! You hear someone singing: "Jingle bells, jingle bells..." Category: Alignment quests